


To build a home

by Afstory, FallenExeed



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Love Confessions, M/M, POV Multiple, Physical Abuse, Protective Eddie Diaz, Raiders, Violence, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenExeed/pseuds/FallenExeed
Summary: As the drone circled round the valley looking out on to the vast wasteland that surrounded it, the images showed clearly how barren the wasteland was and no signs of improvement. It was all sand and dust and all form of green totally gone and taken away.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first co written i ever done but have enjoyed doing it and working with Fallenexeed.
> 
> please leave comments

As the drone circled round the valley looking out on to the vast wasteland that surrounded it, the images showed clearly how barren the wasteland was and no signs of improvement. It was all sand and dust and all form of green totally gone and taken away. Ruins now stand where once bustling shops use to be, been picked apart by raiders and scavengers over the years. As the drone lowers back into the valley, Eddie could see signs of a house come in to view, it’s still standing but very much worn-down the years of sandstorms and dust pelting the sides that have worn away the paint. The drone circles the one-story building passing dozens of solar panels set up next to the house. The drone continues inspecting the roof looking for damage, before moving on to a figure stood in front of a open garage, he stood there in a baseball hat and sunglasses a scarf wrapped round his face a long brown leather coat on done up, brown boots and the sign of black trousers as the drone lands it turns off.

Eddie walks up and picks up the drone before heading into the garage and closing the door, he gently pulls off the coat and hat hangs them up and then takes the glasses and scarf off to reveal his face. There he stood wearing brown boots, black trousers, and a black shirt, he moves over to the sink and quickly washes his face looking at himself and he noticed doubt form on his face.

“ _Come on Eddie, you can do this, be strong for Chris”_ He says to himself.

He turns to look at his vehicle in the garage he was working on, he had managed to scavenge a old army jeep, he was excited when he found it as he knew from his tours they were bullet proof and could hold out in a bullet fight a lot. He had been converting it to run on solar panel, by adding an electric motor and battery packs hidden under the seats and biofuel made from recycled oil from chip pans and such. He had also built a device he could store in the vehicle to convert the old oil from places in to useable fuel when he would go out, just in case, the car was nearly complete it needed a few more days of work and then he would load it with emergency items just in case. You never know what to expect out in the open desert where marauders are up and about.

“Dad, what’s for breakfast?” Chris shouts from the kitchen.

“I’m coming just wait,” Eddie shouts back.

Eddie wanders through the garage and into the kitchen, his son sitting there smiling at him waiting, Eddie moved to the cupboard to see what there was and grabbed some bread they had managed to make.

“Looks like toast again, we will have to go and look for something better soon once the jeep is ready ok?” Eddie says knowing that Chris will not be happy with toast yet again.

“It’s ok dad; I know it’s hard with the way the world is.” Chris cheerily says and Eddies heart melts

He did not know how he deserved this sweet 8-year-old boy, when Shannon left 6 years ago he did not know how he would cope and live in the new world they were living in after the bombs fell over 15 years ago. Never mind raising a child on his own but a child with CP, he had found it hard the first few years as the world started to change finding help was getting harder with each day. Luckily, Chris hadn’t seemed to get worse for the last 4 years and could do most things he just needed his crutches to walk but over the years Eddie read books about the condition as well as some mechanical books and managed to make Chris some nifty braces which supported him in walking without the need of the crutches, Eddie was so proud when he slipped them on Chris and watched him walk, he also explained how they will adjust as he gets older. The last person who offered to help turned out to be a raider pretending to be a doctor who tried to kill Eddie and take Chris .Luckily for Eddie the raider didn’t expect him to be trained and he quickly had slit the raiders throat. Thank god Chris had not seen him as Chris was in the other room, Eddie never wanted Chris to see things like that, but he knew eventually one day he would.

He places the bread in the toaster and watches the meter rise as it starts and falls when the toast pops out, puts butter on it and some jam. They had stumbled up on a cache of food and no one insight so he took it, he had Chris to think about, as he watches Chris eat he turns to the meters to check power levels and water supply. The power was at 80% and water 75% they had learnt to ration as much as possible, and at night Eddie would only let the lights be used in the special room he built where all the windows were covered so no light could be seen, last thing he wanted was to advertise his location. As he hears Chris finish up he picks up the plate and places it in the sink leaving it to later save on water, he gets two glasses of water and smiles at Chris.

“Come on you can help me in the garage,” Eddie says.

“Ok, then we can go out in the new jeep soon?” Chris smiles.

“Yeah, and maybe find some proper food,” Eddie chuckles.

They wander through the house back in to the garage, Eddie places Chris on the workbench he wasn’t using and gave him some colouring pens to colour in his book he had left there, as Eddie was working away he saw Chris start to play with the old radio he kept round, at the start he use to turn it on in the hope he would hear somewhere was safe to go for him and Chris but it never came and after 4 years of trying after Shannon left he gave up. He turns back and starts messing with the door of the jeep when he hears a sound and turns around at Chris who has turned the radio on, another muffled sound and Eddie swears it’s a person, he wanders over and starts messing with the dials until the voice is clear.

_“Hello, if you are out there we have sanctuary it is green here and we have plenty of food and water, to find us we are north of LA I repeat we can offer sanctuary” The woman says and it repeats_

Eddie can’t hold back his smile this is what he has been waiting for, he moves over to some draws and looks at the map he was in, Texas and looking at the map it would be a straight 22 hours non-stop or at least a few days if they made stops which he knew he would to stock up on fuel and wait for the solar to recharge. But he also knew he would have to avoid certain roads that he knew about due to raiders having outposts as they would kill on sight and the last thing he wants is to be in battle with Chris in the car.

“Does this mean we are leaving?” Chris asks.

“Well, yes it will be a lot safer than here, plus they have plenty of food and water so we won’t have to ration.” Eddie explains

“I understand, what can I do?” Chris asks.

“Well how about you take that big empty box in the kitchen and fill it with what food we have in the cupboards and I can load it, but leave some out for eating tonight and tomorrow, I should have the car done by then.” Eddie says.

“Ok daddy,” Chris says.

Eddie watches as Chris drags the box in to the house, with new energy Eddie starts moving and finishing up the work on the jeep, he installs the oil device and has it connected to the fuel tank. Inside and the crap tube from all the muck goes in to a separate bottle so they can pour the used oil and not have be outside to do it, he also had a secret mini gun which could pop out of the hood between the solar panels just in case, Eddie smiled as he looked at it proper close to the ceiling of the car, he loved that years of Tetris were coming in to play fitting as much as they could in to the car. He continued to finish up the moding and once done he lowered it to the ground, he made a final sweep round it checking everything and it looked perfect. He loaded up some of the spare oil and supplies, a tent and sleeping bags were also put in the spare boxes that he had luckily added to the front and the back for extra storage he smiled at the finished jeep and headed back to Chris.

Eddie was obviously excited about this and couldn’t contain it that finally, there could be a chance for his child to grow and live safely. But he also couldn’t shake the feeling that all of it could be a trap to lure unsuspecting people in. He looked once more to his son who was filling in that big box with food and thought to himself; _‘He at least deserves a decent life, away from all of the madness.’_

Later in the day Eddie had decided to wait a few days before going as he wanted to test the jeep before going on the long journey. Last thing he wanted was to break down so with that in mind he got Chris to sleep early, so they could do a run in the early hours as that’s when it was the safest. He gets to sleep but doesn’t sleep much, the sounds of outside always on his mind. The wind violently blowing, grains of sands hitting the walls, and the wind howling through the night. As morning broke he got up and woke Chris and they ventured out in the jeep and after a hour they returned. Eddie was pleased with how it worked, he left it outside to charge whilst Chris headed in, Eddie fetched his drone and sent it up. He always checked each morning and sometimes in the afternoon just to be sure, as he watched the images he came to a stop when he saw dust clouds. He took the drone higher and moved over the dust to see raiders building a new outpost, in that instant Eddie knew they would have leave, it was only a 15 minutes’ drive from them so no doubt the raiders would start spreading out. He recalled the drone and once landed he placed in the jeep and placed the battery on charge via the solar panel on the side he had rigged just for the drone and controller. He headed in picking up all the other supplies he would need.

As he filled the jeep he went into the house, and started packing up anything they would need and that had sentimental value to him and Chris.

“Chris grab your bag we need leave in five minutes ok?” Eddie shouts.

“Do we have to?” Chris sulks as he walks to Eddie.

“Yes, we have no time raiders are close by, so go get your stuff.” Eddie explains.

Chris nods and goes to his room Eddie can hear him moving round, Eddie ventures in to his room he picks up his army bag which was filled with medical supplies galore. He picked up another bag and opened it and saw all the different ammo he slung both over each shoulder, and bent down to pick up the four boxes of machine gun ammo and took them to the jeep. Once loaded he went back into his room he then grabbed a bag of clothes and his gun trunk. When he opened it he took his handgun and slipped it in the holder, he also checked the rest his p90 and shotgun were also there all cleaned and ready he took them and loads them in. As he finishes packing he turns to see Chris stood there with his bags Eddie places them in the containers

“Have you everything? We won’t be able come back ok?” Eddie explains.

“Yeah all the important stuff is in there.” Chris smiles.

“Good boy, right I’ll be back just got set the surprise.” Eddie smiles and Chris nods.

Eddie walks in and flips switches in the house and he hears movement and locks turning, he heads to the front door and flicks a hidden switch which slams the front door shut and Eddie walks to the jeep. As he climbs in he can hear the unforgettable sounds of raiders screaming and their car’s incoming. He quickly starts the engines and drives off as quick as they can, Chris sat in the back and Eddie smiles after several miles Eddie hears an explosion goes off, he looks in the side mirror and see’s the cloud of black smoke coming from where his house use be. Eddie knew he would have killed a few and hopefully they’d be too busy to come after him, he looked forward and drove down the long road he knew this trip would be long and dangerous.

After a few hours he pulls over and sends the drone up to look round as he scopes the area he can’t believe his luck he sees a gas station surrounded by sand and looks unpicked, which is unlikely in this part, he marks and jumps back in the jeep and heads towards it.

**_ A prisoner a few hours before Eddie’s house explodes _ **

The prisoner limps across the desert, he looks forward through his damaged sunglasses. Using his hand to help see his way, nothing but more desert and the barren wastelands. He continues to limp pulling his poncho round to stop the sand hitting his exposed wounds on his torso that his ripped shirt reveals. He stops for five minutes to look at his leg the red mark around his ankle is hurting, he pulls of the boot covering it to look at it, he sighs as he sees the bandage is soaked in blood but he slips the boot back on. He looks at the cuts through his jeans again the bandages show signs of blood coming through, he gets up and starts walking again.

 _‘I just need get somewhere with shelter for a few hours’_ he thinks to himself. As every movement the prisoner does burns.

He walks for another hour but feels like he hasn’t got far due to the fact he is limping, but as he stops to survey the area he sees what could be a gas station sign but its buried. He limps and walks as quick as he can as he gets to the sign. Upon arriving he is gob smacked, half the station is covered and the sand has built like a wall round the rest so from the road you won’t see it, Buck slowly clambered down the side and slowly entered the station.

He stood at the door for a few minutes listening for any sounds and when there was none he entered. As he entered he picked up some stuff that was sat on the shelves, it was tinned, and he knew it maybe be a bit old but he hadn’t eaten in days. He also found a tap and prayed when he turned it would produce some water. As the tap turned he could hear the pipes rattle and then some water came to the prisoner’s delight. He grabbed an empty bottle to the side and filled it once filled he took a sip but spat it out, it tasted old he knew he would need boil it and filter it. So, he looked round and found some more bottle filling as many as he could be for it ran out, but it didn’t seem to run out. Once out of bottles he moved round looking in the office to find any med kits, luckily he found a small one it did not have much but would do for him. He moved some shelfs pushing them close to the entrance so he would hear anyone enter as he did that he found a few small oil heaters and a pan which he knew he could use for the water. He looked around and found a clean unopened pack of cloths to use as filters, he also went in the back and found a window which led outside just above the sand wall so kept all the doors to it open.

Once all done he sits down with a heater and gets some water on the go, he sheds his poncho and ripped shirt and takes away the bandages. He also removes his torn jeans and boots again removing the bandages, he pours some water into an old bowl which looked fairly clean and put more on to boil. He dips a cloth in the water and cleans his wounds. Once clean he uses the med kit to apply cream even though out of date he hoped it would help and redid his bandages. It stung and he had to stop himself from scream as to not give away his location. After that he spends an hour or two filtering all the water and enjoying it, he sits there in the low glow of the heater and thinks back to how he ended up here.

Slowly he could feel himself nod off and he was sure someone had called him by his name…

_“Evan… Wake Up…”_

**_ Evan Buckley at 15 years’ old _ **

Buck’s life with his parents was not the easiest and when the bombs fell two years ago when he was 13 they became worse. But his parents were vicious and roofless regarding trading and making sure they had what they need. They lived behind a 10-foot wall of concrete surrounded by guards which they ruled with an iron fist. If someone did anything wrong they were killed there was no second chance with his parents, Buck hated it, he sort of understood why they did it but he just wished Maddie had taken him when she left. They beat him in the whole picture of _‘this will make you stronger_ ’ and _‘trust me, you are weak and we need strong men’_ , Buck never did get any stronger after all he was just a kid.

One day his parents went out and took him with them which he found weird as they normally left him behind with the guards. He watched as the world went by nothing but sand and dirt, they eventually arrived at what looked like a bar, they all got out and headed in to it as Buck followed his parents he saw the rough looking people in there and how ravaged they looked, as they got to the bar they were greeted by a girl not much older than Buck.

“Buckley’s what can I do for you?” She asks.

“Lena is your mum here we want to trade.” His dad asks.

“Yeah I’ll go get her,” Lena says while Buck watches as she ventures round the back and comes back with an older woman. “Hey, Lena says you want trade?” She asks.

“Yeah, we want to offer our son for constant supplies delivered to us,” Bucks mum says and Buck feels his heart break he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Hmmm, I don’t know he looks awfully weak and useless.” Lena mum explains.

“Yeah, we tried toughen him up but to no joy, he could work behind the bar and shop and clean, shackle him too, we don’t care.” His dad says and Buck tries to hold off his tears. He looked back and forth from his parents to Lena’s mother, mortified of how this would end up in.

The woman walks round and starts looking over Buck and smiles at him and then to the parents.

“Ok, deal!” She says to them “Lena go get me a shackle,” she says.

“Ok mum.” Lena replies.

Buck looks round and see’s the door he tries to make a run for it but his dad grabs him.

“Son, this is for the good of the family,” he says as he belts Buck across the face and Buck blacks out.

When he wakes his head hurts and he is laying on the floor his head on a straw pillow and a flimsy blanket over top. As he sits he hears the sound of chains, he looks down and sees his ankle is shackled, he starts to pull at it but can’t get loose, he swirls around as Buck hears a sound coming closer and the Lena walks in.

“Ah your awake, come on time to work,” She says.

“No, I want to leave…” Buck says tears falling

“Tough you belong to us now so get moving.” She says.

When Buck refuses to move Lena slaps him across the face.

“Move or you will get far worse!” Lena says while raising her fists..

Buck jumps up and watches as Lena undoes the bolt freeing the chains and signals Buck to move. As they walk through the door and up the stairs Buck see’s he is in the main bar and see’s the exit. Buck knew it was futile but he had to try. He decides to make a run for it but doesn’t get far as he feels a pull on the chain, and he falls face first to the floor.

“Looks like you need to be taught to behave, Lena I think 5 whips with the chain should be enough” Lena’s mum says.

The next thing Buck knows is the feeling of chains whipping on his behind, he screamed as the chain hits his back time after time eventually it stops. Eventually, they got him up and gets dragged back to the bar where lean bolts him in and she explains what he must do.

Over the next thirteen years Buck works and helps out as much as he could after the first few years Lena mum dies and she took over which meant Buck got beatings daily as she found it fun. Buck tries to behave but every now and again he would forget something and then she would come after him harder and harder, and harder. Torture varying from being left outside on the cold with no clothes on, to being whipped by chains, to being forced to drink piss. He was skinny at this point as he didn’t get to eat much or drink. Lena made sure he had just enough to keep him going. One day the raider king Chase turned up at the bar and spoke to Lena.

“Lena, you promised me delivery two days ago and I still don’t have it, this is the fifth time I’ve sent people to collect but,” Chase looks outside on his men awaiting to strike,” But they never returned with it, so now I’m here personally to collect what’s mine.” Chase explains smirking smugly at Lena. Chase had rose to prominence with the biggest gang in this part of the once called Phoenix because of one thing. He was a relentless monster. Even by the mere mention of Chase has people shaking as they have heard all of his exploits. From raiding settlements, stealing and plundering, and beheading.

“I’m sorry I forgot okay. Look, I can give you my slave to call it quits, make him fight in the dome, or whatever.” She says

“Hmm, let me look at him.” Chase says

“Buck here now!” Lena barks and Buck moves quickly as he doesn’t want any more beatings.

“Obedient isn’t he,” Chase laugh as he looks Buck over “Skinny though…” he says looking at Bucks bruised torso.

“Yeah but after a few meals he be ready to go.” Lena says smiling.

“Fine we have a deal but remember now you have nothing to trade so next time it’s your head.” Chase says and Lena bends down and undoes Buck shackle and the kings men drag Buck in to the outside world, the light hurt his eyes and then the next thing he knew he was getting beaten up kicked and punched and a knife cutting his skin.

“We have done that to you so we can heal you when we get to the dome, but if you run you will die.” Chase explains smiling while brandishing the knife that he just cut Buck with.

Buck nods and the men bandage up his wounds and chuck him in the cage on the back of the truck. Once in there he looked and saw five other people in there while two were dead. He looked and saw one wearing a hat and sunglasses and boots so pulled them off and placed them on him, the others watched but didn’t say anything. The other had a poncho so he took that but caught a glimpse of a knife hidden inside the poncho he looked at the cage door and knew this could be his only chance.

He waited till nightfall and the guards fed them some scraps and went to sleep. When he was sure that the raiders were asleep he brought out the knife he had concealed and jimmied the lock. He looked back towards the last three people along with him. _‘I can’t leave them behind’_ Buck thought and gestured for them to follow him.

“Where would we go?” Asked one of the three. She was skinny and could barely stand up without the support of the man who was holder her up. “We have nowhere else to go to…”

Buck thought for a moment as he too didn’t have a destination in mind, still he was determined to get away.

“I’m sorry but I cannot tell you where you go,” Buck said. “What’s important is that we are free and we need to get out of here.”

And with that the three nodded and they dispersed in different direction unto the night. Alone, wounded, and hungry Buck limped through the barren desert with one destination in mind. He wanted to tell those people but he couldn’t risk the company, plus he wasn’t even sure if they were still there.

**_ Buck present _ **

Buck jolted awake as he must have nodded off. He looked at the sky and saw it was already dusk, as he moved round to get a drink he hears a loud bang outside. He sneaked out the back window picking up his ragged belongings and placing them on, as well as a few bottles in a plastic bag just in case and made his way round to the top of a hill. He laid down his poncho and it hid him well so he could see who was there, he saw a man in a long brown coat and hat with sunglasses moving around an army jeep, Buck didn’t think any had survived but here’s one that has solar panels on top, he watches as the man enters the shop. Buck looks at the jeep and thought it his only chance to move faster through the desert, so he made his way towards it. He got to the jeep and looked and saw the man moving though the shop windows Buck quietly opens the driver’s door and climbs in and slowly closes the door. He looks for a key but cannot find one, he freezes when he hears a sound behind him. He turns and sees a boy with blonde curls laid there asleep, Buck has frozen in place by what he sees, he didn’t hear the door open and then he is been flung out and on to the floor where he lays flat with his back on the ground and a gun pointed at his head.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?!” The man says as he clicks the hammer on the gun, so it is ready to shoot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “FIND THEM!” Chase shouted at the top of his lungs, “WHOEVER GET’S THEM AND BRINGS THEM BACK SHALL BE REWARDED WITH ANYTHING THEY WANT!” And with that most of the marauders took off after looking at the picture. Determined to get their wishes come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thanks for reading this story, find the next chapter we hope to have another chapter soon, but we both have other stories we work on so soon we promise.

** Buck **

Buck looked up at the barrel of the gun as he hears the click, fearing the worse he also feels at ease. At least this way he would not die a slave or while fighting in the dome. He just hoped the man had the decency to bury him too. Buck continued to look down the barrel of the gun. He could feel all the exhaustion catching him up, he moves his head to look at the man who has pulled his glasses off and sees the hazel coloured eyes staring at him and realises he is not a raider. Aside from the decent clothing, his skin was clear of paint unlike the marauders. Buck couldn’t pass up this chance, he might be able to help him or send him back to Chase’s grip. Still, he took his chances.

“Please help me…” Was all Buck could mutter out before he passes out in front of the man face first to the dust.

** Eddie **

Eddie is taken aback at the way the man had asked for help before passing out. But Eddie did not trust that he was out cold, so he used his foot and pressed down on one of the man’s many bandaged wounds. His gun pointed at the man’s head just in case as he pressed down until he had a firm press and there was nothing not even a flinch. The man was truly out cold. Eddie let a sigh out before hoping back in to the jeep and closing the door ready to drive off leaving the man there on the ground , he did not want to risk Chris.

“Who was that dad?” Chris asks.

“No one, don’t worry he won’t hurt you.” Eddie says as he turns round looking at Chris trying to reassure him.

“Are we going leave him out there? He asked for help dad, and he’s hurt.” Chris says looking at the man through the jeeps window lying unconscious on the ground.

Eddie sat there dumbfounded. He hated that his son was still so pure even though the world around them was filled with so much violence and evil. He looks at his son’s eyes and does not know what to do. He thinks back to what he saw in the station the signs of that man filtering the water in to as many bottles that were scattered all over the floor. Eddie also noticed the eaten out of dates tins which showed Eddie that this man was not a raider but most likely a prisoner especially, seeing all the bandaged wounds he huffs and smiles at Chris.

“Fine, but get me some rope out the bag we will need tie him up just in case, we don’t want him hurting us do we?” Eddie says smiling at Chris who now is beaming a big smile at him.

He watches as Chris rummages through the box and brings out some rope and hands it to Eddie. Eddie opens the door and the man is still laying there, Eddie picks up the carrier bag of bottles and places them in the back with Chris. He continues to picks up the man and wanders round to the passenger side and opens it and places the man in the seat, he then ties the man’s legs together and then his hands making sure to loop the rope through the inside handle. Eddie knew it was a gamble but he wanted to prove to Chris you could help people as long as you take precautions.

Once he was happy the man was secure and no risk to Chris he closed the passenger’s door and headed back round to the driver’s side. As he got in he looked over at the horizon and saw a storm well on its way, towards them.

“Great, all we need.” Eddie says aloud to himself as he sits down in the driver’s seat before turning the engine on.

“What’s up dad?” Chris asks.

“There a dust storm on its way, let us try get ahead as much as possible. Then we will set the tent up to sleep, now I want you to stay on the side behind me understand?” Eddie says.

“Yes dad.” Chris replies.

“Good, strap in and we shall set off.” Eddie says and listens as Chris moves and clicks the belt in and the set off.

As Eddie drives on he notices all the burnt out cars and dead bodies inside he is thankful Chris is too busy reading his book to take notice of the outside, he also has a clear view of the storm behind them he puts his foot down and tries to make a big enough gap to give them time to set the tent up or find somewhere to camp for the night. It was dusk so he knew it be soon dark, after a few miles they come across a few truck trailers knocked over and had holes but round the side would provide protection. Eddie maneuverer the jeep into a position where he knew that if they had to bail they could and got out quickly.

Eddie was unpacking the tent when the sound of the storm could be heard. As he started to set the tent up making sure it was between the trailers and jeep, he sees Chris coming around to help carrying some pegs.

“Thanks bud, how about grabbing that rope and pulling it over there and hold it tight for me, ok?” Eddie asks.

“Ok dad…” Chris says and Eddie smiles he tried to give Chris things to do to make him feel less of a burden.

He watched as Chris moved the rope and stood with it tightly, Eddie walked over and they pegged it in, once it was set up Chris grabbed the sleeping bags and placed them inside, he also brought some extra blankets and Eddie looked confused.

“Why the extra blankets bud?” Eddie questions.

“For that man to sleep on, he can’t sleep in the car that’s not fair.” Chris says.

Eddie knew he had raised his kid too well, he nods in agreement and goes to untie the man who was still out cold. He was breathing and Eddie checked his pulse, it was weak but there, Eddie thought the wounds could be infected depending on how long he had them.

“Chris go get me the med kit, the blue one please.” Eddie says, he had several kits all for different things, he didn’t want waste any of a random stranger. However, if he did not and the guy was actually innocent, he would never forgive himself. He hears Chris move around in the jeep and Eddie carries the man and lays him on the blankets, Chris returns with the med kit and a lamp.

“Thanks buddy, great minds eh?” Eddie chuckles.

“Yup, what can I do?” Chris asks.

“I tell you what, hold the light up here for me, now I’m going to check his wounds and they may look scary if you don’t want see close your eyes ok?” Eddie explains.

“I will, dad.” Chris says.

Eddie smiles and gently pulls off the man’s poncho and shirt not there was really any shirt left and is taken back by the cuts. He had seen these on bodies before. Raider’s did these to make sure prisoners would not escape until they were at the dome. He sits the man up so he can deal with the ones on his back first, Chris moves to help give Eddie more light on the man’s back he can see the many bruises on his back. Plus, some old scars some shaped like chains, he dread to think what this man had been through but Eddie was still cautious. Eddie peels off the several old bandages and piles them up he sees Chris close his eyes and he is not surprised. The wounds were starting to puss and needed disinfecting as its most likely infected. Eddie opened the kit and got a needle out and a little tube of antibiotics, thank god he had learned medical treatments in the army. He gives the man a shot and then starts cleaning the wounds with iodine, once they were cleaned he gauzed them and bandaged them up before laying him down and working on the ones on his chest. Eddie could see he hadn’t eaten much as he was skin and bones. Soon he had finished on the chest he gently pulled the man’s holey shoes and pulled his trousers off and gasped at his ankle he knew that would need more attention.

He slowly worked on the wounds on the legs and asked Chris to close his eyes until he said so as he pulled the man’s boxers off so that he could check for any round that area there was none. Once done he pulled the boxers back up and told Chris he was ok to open his eyes again. The sound of the storm got louder it was pretty much on top of them now. Eddie maneuverer around and went to look at the ankle, he pulled the bandage off and saw the deep wound and it has crusted over with dirt. He saw it go all the way round and knew it was from been shackled. Eddie slowly rinsed and brushed off the dirt crust thank god the man was out cold as Eddie knew it would hurt, and once he was done he cleaned it with iodine and gauzed and bandaged it back up. He looked at the sleeping man and smiled the man’s face was covered in grime, so Eddie wet a cloth and gave it a quick clean. As he wiped away the dirt Eddie noticed the mark over the left eye. He looked closer and knew it was not a bruise but looked more like a birthmark, Eddie smiled at it and turned to Chris who was watching.

“Thanks bud, you go get ready to eat, I’ll grab something out the food box then we will get an early night because we need to leave as soon as daylight hits ok?” Eddie says and Chris nods as he goes to his sleeping bag.

Eddie gets up and ties the rope that is now around the man’s hand to the jeep door there was enough slack so he could move but not very far. Eddie then got some food out and decided to give the man some fresh clothes so he picked out a shirt boxers and trousers and placed them next to the man and then grabbed a box of food and passed it to Chris. He turned back to the man and placed himself in front of the man and in the way of Chris and pulled off the man’s boxers. He looked at the now naked man in front of him this wasn’t how he planned on every handling another person’s private area so long after Shannon, but the man was dirty and he needed a clean before he put the new clothes on. So he made quick work wiping the man down avoid the areas he had just redressed and once done he slipped the new boxers and trousers on and then undid the rope, while he placed the new shirt on once done he quickly retied him up. He placed a pair of socks next to the man he wanted leave them off due to his ankle and he would find some shoes later. He placed a blanket over the man and went to sit with Chris.

“He looks different.” Chris says contemplatively.

“What do you mean different?” Eddie questions, but he had to agree the man did look different. It might be because he was devoid of paint or any marking that would scream marauders. Eddie couldn’t point it out.

“I don’t know I think it’s because he is clean.” Chris says as he takes a bite of food.

“Yeah, well let’s finish up and sleep.” Eddie says.

They finish the food and Chris falls asleep quickly. Eddie nods off but does not fully sleep or more like couldn’t. He knew the dangers he sat there with his handgun and shotgun at the ready, the jeep doors that led into the tent were open and ready, He watched the man sleep and found himself staring at the man, Chris was right he defiantly looked different he looked a lot calmer but also Eddie couldn’t help but admire how cute the man looked, and with that thought he nodded off to the sound of the storm raging over head.

** Buck **

Buck had woken up to the sound of snoring. Quickly he opened his eyes and tries to move to no avail and his body hated him for it. He seemed to be tied. He wasn’t sure as it was dark outside and he could hear a storm raging on. He then tried to peer into the darkness then he froze when he heard something, he looked towards where he heard the sound and saw a little flame from a match. Buck could hardly make out the hand holding the match when he heard a man’s voice.

“So you’re awake now huh?”

Chill’s ran down his spine _. Has Chase found me?_

_Did the man from the station leave me for dead?_

_Where am I?!_

Buck’s mind was racing back and forth with question until Buck’s eyes was stabbed by light. When his eyes had adjusted he saw who that man was. It was the man from the station. Holding a lamp in one hand while a pistol in another.

“W-where am I?” Buck asked cautiously and Eddie picked up on this.

“Three kilometre’s out from where we found you…” The man replied coldly.

_Wait, We?_

Then Buck remembered a child on the back of the jeep.

“The child,” Buck said and looked around, “You were traveling with a child…”

Buck could see the shift of the man’s stance when he said that. Buck knew that he had overstepped a line.

“I’m sorry…” Buck said quickly, “But I won’t harm you as I am tied up and….” Buck looks down to his body to see him dressed in new clothes and could see that his old bandages had been redressed. Buck looks at the man shocked.

“Couldn’t let you die out there not when…” The man looked behind him and Buck looked as well. And there the child he saw on the jeep slept peacefully, snoring merrily. “What were you doing out there even?”

Buck thought carefully on what he would say, the man’s skin might be clear, devoid of paint but he needed to be on guard.

“I was running away from…” Buck tried to make an excuse when the man cut him off.

“Slavers?” The man said raising an eyebrow.

“W-what?”

“The marks on your ankle suggested that you were chained for a long time,” The man continued, and he placed the lamp between them, “And those cuts are of raiders work. They do them as a branding and to avoid their prisoners from escaping.”

“How did you…” Then something else hit Buck. He was newly dressed and for once couldn’t feel airy down there. “Did you… change my clothes?” Buck asked and looked at the man. He wasn’t sure because it might have been just the lighting but he swore he could see the man blushing.

And so does he. It was embarrassing having someone else change your clothes for you, much more if that person is a stranger and they see your private part.

“Yeah…” Buck barely heard the man talk and he looked away even more. “Anyway, there’s food and water next to you so eat.” The man said and he stood up. Buck just looked at him dumbfounded by what he just learned.

 _‘This is awkward…’_ Then Buck remembers that he doesn’t know the man’s name.

“Wait…” Buck said and the man looked back, “I didn’t get your name…” Buck knew that names were obsolete here if you’re just a slave, but he wanted to know the name of the person who saved him.

“Eddie…”

 _‘Eddie… That’s cute.’_ Buck thought and didn’t notice that he was smiling.

“What got you smiling there?” Eddie inquired his eyebrows raised.

“Nothing, it’s cute. Mine’s Evan… But you can call me Buck,” He introduced himself to Eddie.

“Well, Buck. Eat up… As if I had any choice considering…” He glanced towards the child the looks back at Buck, “The sun’s about to rise so hurry up.” Eddie huffed and went on the Jeep that was parked there checking something.

When Eddie went to the hood there he saw the child. Awake and staring at him, and could notice the crutches next to the child and another contraption with straps and plates in. Buck took note of the dark material used.

“You should eat up.” Buck was startled by the kid speaking, “Dad say’s we leave in the morning.”

Buck also noticed how the child’s movement. He had his head tilted back and could see that he had difficulty moving his lower limbs. He then looked towards the crutches and the contraption.

 _‘Are those for him?’_ Buck thought when Eddie walked back into view. It was only then he noticed again those hazel eyes of his that seemed to keep on tantalizing Buck.

“What food too cold for you?” Eddie said making Buck reel back in his thoughts.

“Ah no… It’s just… No one ever tried to help me before, why would you?” Buck questions. He notices the man’s discomfort in the topic so Buck closed his eyes, readied himself to be beaten up again…

But nothing came.

Buck opened his and saw the man crouching down to look him in the eye. Buck can’t help and feel confused as he was used to being beaten up for speaking his mind freely.

“You should eat.” Eddie said handing over the bread and water and unties Bucks hands, “We can talk later after you’ve rested up.” Was all he said and went back on to the child’s side. As much as caution Buck was he did needs to eat. So he took the bread and started to eat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of that moment went off in an instant, while Buck and Eddie camped out a few hundred kilometres away back on Eddie’s old house something had happened. When Eddie rigged his house to explode it had killed a lot of raiders and marauders, one of which was actually the raider king’s son, Chase’s son.

By the time Chase got word Eddie had already run off into the distance leaving no clue as to who or where they were. Until one of the raiders picked up a photo. In it was Eddie smiling and Chris when he was younger and still had the crutches on them.

“FIND THEM!” Chase shouted at the top of his lungs, “WHOEVER GET’S THEM AND BRINGS THEM BACK SHALL BE REWARDED WITH ANYTHING THEY WANT!” And with that most of the marauders took off after looking at the picture. Determined to get their wishes come true.

Meanwhile, back on Eddie’s group they were preparing to leave as the sun was about to rise. Buck still dumbfounded by Eddie’s willingness to help out a stranger.

“Where are you two going to go anyway?” Buck asked and Eddie looked back. Chris was on the backseats of the truck drawing.

“We heard a transmission come through last night that there was a place for people. A sanctuary called a Green Spot somewhere on the northern part of LA.” Eddie explained and Buck saw an opportunity at this.

“Let me come along, please!” Buck begged, “I-I have family there… Please.”

In truth Buck lied. He doesn’t have any family over there because for all he knows his parents are actually looking for him to be traded back again. He wanted to leave before his parent’s ever get the chance again.

Eddie looked at Buck and cursed at himself. He wanted to help the man but he couldn’t risk it. Not with Chris on board. Still he couldn’t leave an injured man out to rot, that went against everything he stood for even after the army. No man left behind. But could he trust this man? He’s an escaped slave and for sure the slavers would come after him to take their ‘property’ back but… All the more reason why he should help Buck.

With a heavy heart Eddie said fine. Buck is obviously overjoyed by this revelation, overjoyed at the fact that soon he would be far away from his family and slavers.

****

****

** Eddie **

An hour or so after they headed out the sun had started to peek through. Eddie glanced to Buck who was keeping Chris busy. It had never struck him before but aside from Eddie himself Chris has never had anyone else to talk to. He was also shocked and relived that Buck was good in keeping Chris busy and elated.

 _‘That’s one less thing to worry about.’_ Eddie thought as he looks towards the run down roads. Focusing on keeping his son alive was his main priority. Actually, it was his only priority.

”Dad…” Chris says.

“Yeah?”

“Can we stop for a while? I got to pee.” Chris said and Eddie looked on the rear mirror. Looking around they were out in the open, open to ambushes.

“Okay kid, but make it quick okay?” Eddie replies as he strops the truck and parks it on the side of the road. He went around and helped place the braces he made on Chris’ legs. It was actually a miracle that Chris could stand perfectly still with only the braces.

“What is that contraption?” Eddie looked back and saw Buck leaning against the door. “And what’s wrong with your kid?”

Eddie forgot to explain it to him earlier so he went on to do so.

“Chris has Cerebral Parsley which affected mostly his lower joints thus he can’t walk without the crutches or those braces.” Eddie explains pointing to the braces that Chris was using. “Those braces are a headache to make, and since iron is uncomfortable for Chris and I can’t seem to find the right blend for plaster. I had to find and make it out of carbon…” But before he could continue he noticed Buck’s reaction. He was clueless.

“What?” Was all Buck had said.

“In other words those braces help him walk better. But sometimes he needs his crutches.”

“Oh okay…” Buck replied. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

“Were you about to say something?”

“Why did you help me?”

To that question Eddie didn’t have a straight answer. Truth be told he didn’t know what he should say. But he sees Chris and remembers.

“Raising a kid in a world messed up as it is. You got to set an example for them to follow. So if anything you should thank him and not me, he was the one who convinced me to help you and to bring you along.”

A quiet moment passed them and Eddie noticed the bandages he wrapped around him were becoming red. Also he sees he’s struggling standing up.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked as he walked over to inspect the bandages. Eddie lifted Buck’s shirt and he could see red spots forming in the white bandages. He quickly looked at his back and see more.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Eddie hissed at Buck and helped him sit down. He hears Chris come back.

“Dad is something wrong?”

“No kiddo. But can you bring the med kit over?” Eddie says to Chris while he examines Buck’s wounds. As Eddie gingerly removes the bandages he could see that the most of them were just bleeding out but there is one on his back where his flesh seems to be opening up. He needed to stem the bleeding first then stitch them.

“Here dad.”

Eddie grabs the kit from Chris and looks at him. “Okay Chris thank you. Can you please go back and get us some clean water?”

After a frantic moment Eddie was successful in stemming the bleeding, He then continues to stitch the wounds of Buck. Minutes pass and he was done. _‘Thank God I was an army medic.’_ Eddie thought as he redressed him in bandages.

“Chris, you hungry bud?” Eddie asks and Chris nods. “Okay then wait here with Buck and I’ll look at what we have.” Eddie turns and looks at their rations. With their current load they could go on for about a week. But he knew that could very well change in an instant. He also checks his medical supplies and sees they’re running low on morphine, iodine and bandages. They needed to find a local settlement to at least try and barter some of the food they have.

Eddie picks up some food and heads to the driver’s seat and closes his door. Chris and Buck shift on the back seat and close the door too as Eddie passes them some food.

“We will need make a stop at a settlement sooner than I thought.” Eddie explains and see’s Buck twitch at what he says.

“Why do we need stop off? You look well prepared.” Buck sheepishly asks as he takes a bite of the food.

“Well we would have enough food stretch for two weeks, which would have got us out the area, but with…” Eddie didn’t know how to say it without sounding nasty.

“With me your using extra you hadn’t planned, I don’t mind, here take it back I can go without, just a ride would be nice.” Buck explains and Eddie looks at him like he has gone mad but he expects Buck hadn’t been fed much just enough keep him alive.

“No, you need eat and yes we didn’t expect to have an extra mouth but we can nip in and out and be on our way. The nearest settlement as I recall is only down the road.” Eddie explains and he yet again see’s Buck twitch.

“If we must.” Buck says sounding defeated.

“Don’t worry, I won’t trade you for more supplies if that’s what you are thinking I’m going do.” Eddie says hoping to reassure Buck.

“You can’t promise anything, they may offer you loads of supplies for me.” Buck says hiding his face and Eddie sense’s someone must have done this to him.

“Buck, look at me please…” Eddie says and watches as Buck looks at him “I know you have no reason to trust me or me to trust you but I won’t trade you I promise.” Eddie explains and Buck just looks at him with sad eyes.

“I am feeling tired is it ok if I sleep till we get there?” Buck asks.

“You don’t need ask just go sleep.” Eddie smiles.

Buck moves so he can fall asleep against the door and watches the world as he drifts to sleep dreading where he will be when he wakes up.

Eddie looks in the rear-view mirror as they drive and see’s Buck out cold softly snoring, he turns to Chris who is currently drawing. He can only guess at how bad Bucks life must have been, Eddie only dealt with traders he knew he could trust. He had heard rumours of places offering more for slaves which they either kept for them selves or used them to keep in good favour with the raiders. Eddie continued to drive till he saw the settlement coming in to view and pulls over, he gets out and heads to the back door to which Buck was asleep and gently opens it.

“Please, I’ll do anything please don’t let me go back there!” Buck says franticly.

“Buck! Calm down.” Eddie says but he can see the panic in Bucks eyes, pure terror. So he pulls him in for a hug and holds him, he doesn’t feel Buck take hold back he guesses he has never been hugged, he can hear the sobs so he hugs a bit tighter but not to much as he worries about the wounds.

“Buck, I told you I wasn’t. I opened the door as I wanted check you weren’t bleeding anymore but also I need to get you dressed up so you don’t stand out, I’m sorry I should have said instead of just doing.” Eddie explains he doesn’t get an answer but he feels Bucks arm close round him

“I’m sorry…” Buck says.

Eddie break the hug and looks at him and gives him a smile.

“Its fine, come on let’s get you a coat and hat and I think I have a spare scarf.” Eddie explains.

Buck follows Eddie round and hands Buck a long black coat a hat and a scarf, Buck places it on and smiles it was a bit to small but it would do, Eddie grabbed his stuff and strapped his guns to him and hands a gun to Buck, he didn’t know what made him do it, he could just feel the trust.

“I hope you don’t use it on me.” Eddie says as a joke.

“I would never do that, to be honest I’ve never been a shot good.” Buck explains.

‘ _Years of being a slave obviously he hadn’t.’_ Eddie thought.

“Come on, follow me.” Eddie says as they move to the side of the jeep.

Eddie moves Buck in front of him and raises Bucks hand.

“So you point the gun, and exhale before pulling the trigger ok.” Eddie explains

“Got it.” Buck says smiling.

“Right, Chris let’s get your braces on, you know you cant use crutches as we walk through the settlement.” Eddie says.

“Ok, dad.” Chris says.

Buck watches as Eddie helps Chris into his braces and pulls another pair of trousers over them so they can’t be seen, once done they hop in and drive in to the settlement, they are shown to a parking area.

“Why you put that other pair of trousers over his braces? It’s really warm he will get hot.” Buck asks.

“If they see he has a problem they may try kill him, most people now if their child is born ill they well you know…” Eddie starts he doesn’t want say it.

“They kill them Buck, that’s what dad is trying say.” Chris says and shrugs his shoulders.

“Oh I didn’t know.” Buck says.

“It is fine, so we keep them hidden. Right I have some antiques and other things to trade, we are after food, water and most of all medicine and bandages.” Eddie explains.

“Sorry for using all yours up.” Buck says.

“Stop being sorry, it’s all good, now lets shop, Chris keep close.” Eddie says.

They get out and Eddie locks the jeep making sure it was impossible for anyone to break in and start walking round the shops, they manage to get a lot of supplies due to Bucks brilliant ability to barter.

“How you learn that” Eddie asks.

“I was a sla… worked at a shop. So over the years I’ve learned a thing or two about bartering.” Buck says and Eddie knows he means slave.

“Well, I’m glad you are with us now.” Eddie says smiling.

They continue to walk round the shops and then Buck freezes and Eddie walks in to him.

“What’s up” Eddie asks and Buck turns and Eddie sees them “Ok, just pretend look at the shop here,” Eddie points.

Buck starts looking at the stuff on the table he should have known the raiders would look for him, he knows the symbol on them is from Chases gang and it’s the last thing he needs, he watches as Chris and Eddie walk past them to another stall.

“We need find this man and Kid with crutches otherwise it will be our heads on the pike and not theirs!” The raider says and Eddie freezes they were looking for him but why. To that he did not know.

The raiders were holding their family picture, where Eddie was with Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow us on Tumblr @afstory1988 and @fallenexeed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, FallenExeed here!   
> Thank you all so much for giving the time to read out fanfiction. Hope you like it and please do forgive the... Vivid details given. Anyway we will try our very best to come with the next updated soon. Good Day!
> 
> follow us on tumblr @afstory1988 and @fallenexeed


End file.
